


We'll Be Ready

by GoldenAvenger02



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Trust Issues, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAvenger02/pseuds/GoldenAvenger02
Summary: "If it's a fight they want, we'll give it to them"Takes place some time after the finale of Elite Force.
Relationships: Bree Davenport & Chase Davenport, Chase Davenport & Donald Davenport, Chase Davenport & Kaz, Kaz & Oliver (Mighty Med & Lab Rats: Elite Force), Oliver/Skylar Storm
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	We'll Be Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone...
> 
> Right, we should all be shocked by this, and my response to you is that I have been in self isolation for three weeks and I've been watching this with my sister who is bored out of her mind, as well as doing it on my own for my entertainment.
> 
> So I hope the few people still in this fandom enjoy this, but if not, I don't care. This is something I wrote for one of my best friends, and she liked it.
> 
> And now, on with this stupidly long story!

"I came as soon as I could." Donald spoke as he rushed into mission command where the team was fully decked in their missions suits waiting for the piece of information that they needed. Well, most of the team. "Do we have anything?"

Bree shook her head as she held back the tears building in her eyes. "We can't find any sign of Chase, and Roman and Riker haven't so much as used their powers since he went missing."

"They must've turned his GPS off." Oliver noted as he looked up from the tablet he was holding. "The last ping was maybe a block from here."

"What about his cell phone?" Skylar suggested as she grabbed a second tablet. "Roman and Riker are smart enough to turn off the signal on his chip, but if he had his cell phone in his pocket, we might get closer to where they are."

"I'll start tracking down his cell phone pings." Donald assured as he started typing on the cyber desk with a rapid speed; the room went quiet for awhile, and Bree sighed, thinking that it was another dead end. They had already tried to track the pings, but couldn't hack into Chase's phone carrier, but then Donald spoke up. "Found him! His phone is still pinging at Cedar Park."

Kaz rushed toward the middle console in the room, and quickly typed in the road name before pulling up the hologram. "Shit." He muttered as he zoomed in with his fingers, "Cedar Park is rows and rows of warehouses." He put his hand down on the table. "It'll take hours to search them all."

"Skylar and I can speed through and find him." Bree spoke with an unwavering voice, trying to keep her team from panicking more then they had in the past 48 hours.

"Go. I'm gonna get the infirmary set up for when you guys get back." Seeing the fear in his daughter's eyes, he felt the need to elaborate. "He's been missing for 48 hours, I don't want to know what they did to him."

"Wait, we have an infirmary?" Kaz questioned with confusion on his face.

"I don't know if I'm glad you guys haven't had to use it or disappointed that you didn't know that." Donald expressed as Skylar groaned.

"Where do you think I got the bandaids from last week when you cut yourself making salad?"

"CVS?" Kaz guessed and received rolled eyes in his direction before Skylar and Bree ran out of the building. Even if he was joking, he was really hoping that they would find Chase. He could feel the team coming apart at the seems, even if Chase wasn't mission leader anymore.

Meanwhile, Bree and Skylar were speeding in and out of the warehouses, looking in each room carefully and Bree was starting to loose hope. Maybe they just ditched her brother's phone here to send them on a wild goose chase.

"I found his phone!" Skylar exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement as she gave Bree the number of the warehouse. "It looks like this place was abandoned recently. They probably knew that we were onto them."

"Still, we should be on the lookout." Bree insisted as they entered the back room, and the sight caused her breath to hitch in her throat and her eyes to water.

Chase was strapped down on some sort of metal table with an IV that had been jabbed in his hand connected to a bag of clear liquid, and his face was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Mr. Davenport, we found him." Skylar spoke into her comm while holding a hand on Bree's shoulder. "He's been drugged."

"If there's anyway to get a sample, you need to bring it here so we can figure out what it is and how to flush it out of his system." Donald explained. "But if not, that's okay. Just get him home."

Bree approached the table, trying to keep her legs from shaking as she gently put her hand on her brother's, trying to ignore just how warm his skin was. "C-chase?" She stuttered before taking a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm. "Chase, can you hear me?" Bree held her breath as Chase turned his head toward her, his eyes glassy and unfocused as he coughed, blood trickling down his lip. "Chase, it's Bree and Skylar. We're here to take you home."

Despite the glassiness, Bree saw fear creep into Chase's eyes as he yelled. "Stop it! I'm not falling for that again! First my team, and now Bree! Just stop it!"

"Bree, Roman and Riker must've shifted into us to fake a rescue and get into his head." Skylar realized while trying to tune out every creak and crack coming from the warehouse above them. "We need to get him to trust you."

"Okay, um..." Bree stalled before coming back over to Chase. "Chase, it's really me. Bree. Remember when you tanked your own essay so Adam could win student of the semester? Or when we pranked Adam with the cyber cloak?" Bree stopped as she took a cautious step forward. "The conversation we had after you stepped down as mission leader? The one we vowed to never tell anyone about?"

The room fell silent for a few tense moments, and Bree felt her heart start to shatter, but that's when she heard the small, broken voice.

"B-bree? It's really you..."

"We've gotta get you out of here." Bree told him before starting to remove the IVs and surprisingly loose straps. She couldn't help but wonder just how weak her brother was after being captive for two days, but she had to focus. Bree draped Chase's arm over her shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist before turning to Skylar. "Can you get those samples?" When Skylar responded with a quick nod, Bree clicked the button on her comm. "I've got him. We're on the way."

Bree sped to the penthouse as fast as she could while holding tightly onto Chase. Trying to block out her consuming thoughts as she stopped in their infirmary and laying Chase down on the cot that Donald had set up just as Skylar raced in behind her with the drug sample.

"Bree, go get the scanner." Donald ordered before turning to Oliver and questioned. "Do you know how to run an drug analysis?" While Oliver nodded, Bree had come back with the scanner and started to look for injuries. "I need you to run tests on that and figure out what this is via the sample so I know how to flush it out of Chase's system."

The room went quiet for awhile. Donald and Bree had started to patch Chase up while Oliver and Skylar had started looking for any sign that the drug was even one of public knowledge.

"We're going to have to tread lightly with Chase." Skylar whispered to Kaz and Oliver. "He freaked out when he saw Bree and I. They used us against him.

"This drug is also a hallucinogenic, so that didn't help." Oliver mumbled as he typed something into the laptop before returning to the microscopic view. "Once it's out of his system, he'll be able to think clearly, and then it's only a matter of time before this blows over."

"Still, we're going to have to take it slow." Kaz whispered, glancing over at Chase for what couldn't have been a few seconds before feeling a churning in his gut that made him turn back to his friends. "I just wish we found him sooner."

"It takes awhile to look at phone pings, Kaz." Skylar reassured as she side hugged him. "We did what we could, and he's gonna be okay."

"Is he? Roman and Riker could've done who knows what to him. They managed to make him scared of us in two days." Kaz explained, holding back tears. He had really become good friends with Chase in the past months and seeing him like this made him nearly sick. "I have to go upstairs."

Oliver sighed as he watched his best friend go upstairs in the hyper lift. He knew just how close Kaz and Chase had gotten recently, and this had to be eating at him like whenever something bad happened to Skylar. He made a mental note to speak to him later, but pulled out the slip of paper from the drug analysis.

"What is it?" Skylar questioned as she looked over Oliver's shoulder. "Do we even know what it is?"

"LSD. They gave him LSD." Oliver ran a hand through his hair before pulling up the list of side effects on his computer. "Elevated temperature, hypothermia, pupil dilation, high blood pressure, numbness, weakness, tremors in the muscles, extreme sweating, increased heart rate, and nausea. Not to mention that it sends users into insane trips, good or bad."

"That makes sense." Skylar glanced back at Chase for a brief moment before returning her attention to her boyfriend. "If you saw him when Bree and I found him..." She trailed off, trying to keep the tears that were pricking the edge of her eyes as she looked down at the floor.

Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him for a short moment. "He's not showing any signs of overdosing. Coming down from this isn't gonna be fun, but he's gonna live." Oliver reached over and gently squeezed her hand before handing the results of the analysis to Donald.

Skylar couldn't help but notice just how emotional Bree was. Chase was only letting Donald and Bree get close enough to him to clean and patch up his multiple injuries, and it was taking it's toll on Bree. She was good at hiding her emotions till she was able to let them out, but they slept in the same room and Skylar could tell just how much this was wearing down on Bree. She also knew that it was a bad idea to pull her away. So, she choose to stand nearby in case her help was needed.

Skylar could tell as time went on that every single noise of discomfort that Chase made caused more and more tears well up in Bree's eyes, that the facade that Bree carefully put up was beginning to crumble. After nearly two hours, though, Donald and Bree had finally gotten him stable and quiet. Donald was going to stay with Chase through the night and let them know if anything changed, so Oliver, Skylar and Bree went upstairs.

Skylar watched as Bree sat down on her bed instead of going into her capsule, and that's when the facade finally crumbled to the ground.

"I can't lose him, Skylar!" Bree sobbed as she covered her eyes with her hands. "I'm supposed to protect him! He's my baby brother!"

Skylar slowly approached her bed and placed a comforting hand on Bree's shoulder before sitting beside her and snaking her arm around Bree's shoulders; she put her other hand in Bree's short hair and gently ran her fingers against her scalp, feeling some of the tension melt. "Just get it out. I'm here."

Skylar continued to run her fingers through Bree's hair and started to massage some of the tension out of Bree's shoulders when her friend finally looked up at her. The tears had made long clear streaks down Bree's face, her eyes were very red, and she was still sniffling, but she looked a tiny bit better. "Hey, we all did our best to keep each other safe. I promise. And he's stable, remember? You're not going to lose him."

"Thank you, Skylar." Bree sniffed as she wiped away a tear streak from her cheek. "I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry for breaking down like that."

"Bree, you don't ever need to apologize for breaking down." Skylar told her as she gave her a full hug, feeling the warmth of her body take in her embrace. "We all need to cry sometimes, even bionic superheroes." Skylar reached her hand up, and wiped away the rest of Bree's tears. "You ready to get some sleep? None of us have gotten much since..." Skylar trailed off. She didn't want to upset Bree again.

Luckily, Bree just nodded in response, and climbed inside her capsule to change out of her mission suit and into her pajamas before drifting off. Skylar couldn't drift off just yet, though. Bree had a reputation for faking sleep and going back downstairs afterwards. And with Chase still in the infirmary, that possibility was more likely.

Bree started snoring, and Skylar called that good enough before changing into her own pajamas and curling up under her covers, feeling the cozy feeling against her body. Maybe things were going to start looking up.

•••

The next week felt like it was mushed together into one long, drawn out process. Bree and Donald rarely left Chase's side between making sure to get him what he needed anything and trying to help him through the withdrawal process. It wasn't a physical withdrawal, but more of a mental withdrawal from the drug. Nightmares and intense flashbacks became very frequent once it had been fully flushed out, but as the days went forward, he had made progress.

While Chase was sleeping, however, Donald gathered everyone upstairs for a very important meeting regarding the team.

Kaz had become very quiet since everything happened, and barely spoke unless it involved Chase's condition. Bree was constantly trying to hide the fact that she was crying, but the entire team knew that this was hitting her especially hard. Oliver had remained fairly stoic, but just like the others, he was very concerned for Chase's well-being. Skylar had become the rock of her teammates, letting them vent, scream or cry on her shoulders. She had a very calm way of dealing with her emotions, but when no one was around, she would brutally attack the training dummies that Perry had brought from the island. Vowing to take revenge for Chase.

"I know all of us are very upset, angry, and scared right now. Seeing a friend or family member go through something like this is extremely hard on anybody. And I know that guilt is a very common emotion during something like this." Donald paused to take in a shaky breath. He wasn't very good at pep talks, and all he wanted was to go back downstairs to take care of Chase and feel like he was in control of something. But the rest of the team needed him, and so he continued. "All of you have done your best to help Chase. And I'm proud of all of you. But you guys need to get ready. I have the students from the academy taking care of minor missions for now while you guys perfect your powers. When the shapeshifters resurface, we're going to give them hell."

All four members of the team nodded in response. Even if Donald hadn't blatantly told them, that was the plan all along. No one got away with hurting one of their own.

Just as they started getting ready to start their training, all of them heard the scream. A sound that had become normal in Mission Command, but since Donald had just left to get more medical supplies, all four of them ran in the room.

"Stop!" Chase yelled as he held his hand up in front of them, forcing everyone to stay where they were. "Stay away! You can't trick me anymore!"

Bree approached her brother carefully, trying to block out the pain in his eyes and the tears in her own as she held her hand out. "It's just us, Chase. Bree, Skylar, Kaz and Oliver. We're not going to hurt you." She took another step. "I'm not going to hurt you." She watched her brother's face as he slowly started to relax, so she took another step. Her own breath hitched. "No one here is going to hurt you." She made it to his side, and gently put her hand on his right shoulder, trying to block out the tears in her eyes before turning to her concerned teammates. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

The three of them nodded and went into one of the many tunnels, leaving Bree and Chase by themselves. It was quiet for a long moment, and Bree started to wonder if she should just let Chase rest till Donald got back. That's when she heard him sniffle.

Bree looked at her brother's face, and that's when it hit her like a bunch of bricks. He wasn't the mini version of her father that everyone claimed that he had become. The cocky bionic hero who knew best and shoved it in everyone's faces. She saw her little brother. A sixteen year old who had been through hell. Even if she was just a year older then him, it still pained her to see him like this.

Bree encased her brother in a firm hug, and the two of them stayed like that for a good few minutes and cried. No words, no jokes, just that support that they both needed.

Chase was the one who eventually pulled away. Every bone and muscle ached. He was exhausted. And he was never much of a hugger. He took a long, shaky breath and wiped his eyes against his wrist. He could still feel the warm tears against his eyelashes, and the stray ones on his cheeks, but he felt better. "Thank you." He mumbled, just above a whisper.

"Anytime." Bree smiled softly as she wiped her own tears before regaining eye contact with her brother. "The next time we see those shapeshifters, we're going to give them hell." She affirmed as she put her hand on his shoulder and held out her fist. "All of us."

Chase smiled back at her, the first time he had smiled at her since he had been found, and bumped his fist against hers. "All of us."

•••

Kaz took a deep breath before he entered the hyper lift a few hours after they had started training. He was unable to focus on anything else without thoughts of Chase being severely injured or scared of his own team flooding his head, and he couldn't take it any longer. If he was going to help with defeating the shapeshifters, then he needed to get Chase to trust him again.

He entered Mission Command just as Chase was standing up out of bed with Donald close by.

"Hey, Kaz." Donald greeted, his vision fully focused on his son, which was understandable. "Alright, Chase. Just take it slow."

"Got it." Chase nodded as he started taking slow, shaky steps while still holding onto the edge of the cot he had been using for the past week. Kaz couldn't help but smiling when he saw his friend walking, even if it was just a few steps. It was progress.

But, nearly as soon as he had started walking, Chase was clearly getting tired as he sat back down on the bed and gently rubbed against his bandaged ribs. Donald approached him, and the two exchanged some quiet words before Donald handed his son a water bottle and left the room.

"Hey, Kaz." Chase spoke quietly before tipping the water bottle against his lips.

Even if he was keeping a straight face, Kaz could see the fear lingering in Chase's hazel eyes. He fought the urge to leave. Seeing Chase like this made him feel sick. He knew there was nothing he could do to help, and that his Mighty Med experience was useless. But, he kept himself in the room and approached the cot till there maybe two feet between him and Chase. Or one foot. He never was good when it came to math.

"I know you're scared of us. That you think any minute all of this will disappear and you'll still be with the shapeshifters." Kaz explained as he took a step forward, despite his feet telling him to retreat. But he wasn't going to be a coward.

"You have to know it's me, Chase. I can't lose you. Everytime I try to train, all I can think about is seeing you so hurt, and being useless in helping you." Kaz took another step. Everything in his body was telling him to stop. To just leave Chase alone. He ignored it. "Remember when we made the suits together, and my eyes were irritated for a week after? Or when my brother came to visit and he got stuck in the weapons room?" Kaz took a third step. He was finally able to focus on moving forward instead of backward. "When I convinced the Incapacitator to take that extra energy from your chip." Kaz pleaded as he was now standing a few inches from Chase. "I can't do this without you."

The room went silent and Chase looked down at his hands. Kaz nearly let out a sob. He had failed, he should've listened to himself when his gut was telling him to go. He took a shuddery breath, and got ready to go upstairs. But, before he could leave, that's when a voice spoke up.

"You know, I still haven't gotten an apology from you for telling me to jump off the Eiffel Tower."

Kaz ran back over to Chase and engulfed him in a hug, resulting in Chase doing the same. "I've missed you so much, Chase." He felt a pat on the shoulder. "Which is why I'm never letting go of you."

"You'll have to eat at some point, Fire Boy."

•••

Oliver had decided to talk to Chase that morning and try and regain his trust, but he hated mornings and by the time he had mentally prepared himself, Kaz had already beat him to it. So Oliver decided to wait by the hyper lift and see how things went with Kaz before going down by himself.

Ever since Chase clarified that he and Skylar were just friends, and that he just felt lonely, the two of them had started trying to rebuild their friendship from where it had crumbled like the original Davenhead. Oliver had a feeling it would probably be a bit harder for Chase to trust him then Kaz, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

Oliver knew that the initial betrayal of Reese had broken Chase's heart, and he knew way too well what that was like. He would still get flashbacks occasionally of his mother's failed wedding and have to shake it away at night.

That's when Kaz appeared the hyper lift with a grin on his face, and Oliver knew that it had worked. Chase had started to trust Kaz again. Now he just had to hope that he would be as lucky.

Equipped with Chase's lunch in hand, Oliver stepped into the hyper lift and went into the infirmary where Chase was looking at something on his phone.

"Sandwich delivery!" Oliver announced, setting the plate on the nightstand next to Chase, making him jump. Shit, he probably scared him already. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"You're fine, I was just reading this physics e-book and got sucked into it." Chase spoke, setting his phone down beside him and reaching for the sandwich. That definitely calmed Oliver's nerves a bit. "What's up?"

"Look, Chase..." Oliver started, trying to bring himself to actually say what was on his mind. That he understood the betrayal, that he didn't want this to destroy their friendship. That's when he was cut off.

"I know it's you, Oliver. You're not scaring me. They didn't give me fresh food, after all." Chase explained before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Is this gonna be a circumstantial thing?" Oliver asked, trying to fully speak his mind, but it just led to a raised eyebrow from Chase, so he added. "The whole trusting thing."

"I'm taking this one day at a time." Chase told him before swallowing the bite of sandwich in his mouth. "I've known you guys for nearly a year. I don't know how long it's gonna take for me to put my full trust in you guys again. The problem is, that if we're going to defeat those shapeshifters, I need to be able to do that."

"No one is rushing you." Oliver reassured, sitting down beside him. "I still have issues with trust after my mom showed her true colors. Do we need you to be able to trust us, yes. But, we don't want you to be forced to trust us. Like when Kaz and I needed to master our powers. We needed to do it, but if we rushed it, it would have catastrophic consequences. Like when I launched Mr. Davenport off the balcony."

Oliver finally felt some of the pent up tension escape his body, and he could tell that Chase felt the same, since they both let out a chuckle at his comment before finishing his point. "My point is, that anything that's forced never ends well. Even if you're still scared to trust us, take it slow."

"Thank you, Oliver." Chase smiled gratefully. "I'm glad we can still talk like this."

"No problem, Chase." Oliver smiled, holding out his fist, and smiling when Chase bumped it with his own without a second of hesitation.

•••

Skylar had gotten Bree out of the apartment long enough to get both of their minds off of Chase, but she knew her best friend was still worried about her brother, cause she was worried about him as well, and they were just friends.

They had gotten back from their mini shopping spree, and Bree had gone upstairs to put her new clothes away, leaving Skylar by herself in the main room. Ever since Chase had been rescued, she rarely had a moment to herself due to her consoling her teammates. And when she wasn't taking care of them, she was taking her anger out on training dummies.

But, she still hadn't been given a chance to get her emotions out. The swirling mess of worry about Chase, taking care of her team and rage against the shapeshifters was constantly spinning in her head, but she had managed to force it back. There was always something else going on in the room. Now that she was alone, however, it wasn't like that.

Skylar stood up from the donut chair and went into the hyper lift before clicking the button that descended her down into Mission Command where Chase had moved from his cot to sitting at one of the desks. He almost looked himself again, other then the healing stitches above his eyebrow, and the tape across his nose.

He glanced upward at her, and she saw a flicker of something in his eyes, but it didn't look like the fearful expression she had gotten the last time she was downstairs, it almost looked more like sadness. And the worst part, she had a feeling why he was upset to see her. She had only been down there to help move training equipment. She was avoiding her own emotions, and in turn, she had been avoiding him as well.

Then he broke the silence that felt like a brick wall. "Hey, Skylar. How are you holding up?"

He wasn't supposed to ask her how she was, she had come down here to check on him. He was the one who had gotten hurt, he was the one that made it so she couldn't go to sleep cause she was so worried for him. "I'm sorry." Skylar told him. Those were the only words she could force out. The only thing that felt right for her to say after avoiding him for so long. "I didn't want to avoid you, I've just been so anxious and I'm trying to get ready to deal with the shapeshifters while trying to take care of everything and I just-" Chase held up his hand, stopping her rambles, and she was genuinely shocked by what he told her.

"Skylar, I'm not mad at you. I would've like to see you before now, but I get it. I would've done the same thing."

"Can we hang out then?" Skylar asked, and Chase nodded. She sat down on the barstool next to him, and that's when it hit her. "Shouldn't you be resting instead of going through Centium City's local news?"

"I'm just making sure they haven't popped up. Besides, Mr. Davenport won't be back for a few more hours. He wanted to check on Tasha and there was an explosion at Davenport Industries."

"Well, did you find any sign of them?" Skylar asked, receiving a headshake from Chase as he clicked another article. "Don't beat yourself up about it. We know they'll resurface."

"I just..." Chase paused to click the x on the computer tab. "I feel since I can't get ready physically, I should be the one to track them down. I want to hit them unexpectedly, for once."

"You'll get it, and when you do, they'll never see us coming." Skylar put her hand on his shoulder, trying to fight away the immense guilt she felt. That she let him get taken.

"How are you?" Chase asked her, and she shook her head as she reached over to his laptop and clicked the x above the article he had finished reading.

"Don't focus on that." She insisted, starting to scroll down through the next web page, but was stopped by Chase taking the mouse back, shutting the laptop, and giving her his full attention.

"Please tell me you're not blaming yourself for the fact that they took me." Skylar couldn't bare to look him in the eyes. That's exactly what she was feeling. Guilt. "Nope, you can't do that. You planned that spa trip with Bree for two weeks."

"We hadn't seen any sign of them in weeks, we all knew they were going to strike at any moment. And we left you by yourself. We're a team, we stick together. You didn't need to be alone." Skylar vented. But she still didn't feel better. She still felt guilty.

"None of you are at fault." Chase tried to reason, but Skylar yelled as she stood up.

"Why aren't you upset with us, Chase?! We let you get taken! We knew they were coming back, and we left you!"

"Skylar..." Chase spoke as he stood up and faced her. "Just because I'm not mission leader anymore doesn't mean you get to take on the stress. Anxious all the time, worried about every single teammate, taking rage out in training, trying and failing to boast morale...that's exactly what I was like as mission leader."

"I've always been a mission leader, always been like this. I was a solo superhero for so long that I don't know how to succeed differently." Skylar explained as she looked down at the ground. 'You can't cry' becoming a mantra in her head.

"Well, let's start with this." She looked up when she felt a hand on each shoulder to lock eyes with Chase. "I don't blame you, any of you, for what happened to me."

Tears formed in her eyes. 'You can't cry' 'You can't cry' 'You can't cry'. "Why don't you?"

"Because they're cunning; they can turn into anything, including you guys and I fell for it. You and I are down here in Mission Command. Is it our fault if something happens to the others because we aren't glued to them twenty four seven? No, it's not." Skylar nodded, the tears finally breaking free from her eyes and trickling down her cheeks, then she heard a soft "come here" before being wrapped in Chase's arms.

She had been doing this the whole time, holding her teammates as they cried. She didn't realize she needed the exact same thing.

•••

Two weeks passed. The team was ready for anything that was thrown at them, Chase was mostly healed besides some aches and pains, and the best part was that he tracked down the shapeshifters. The subway at the corner of Pine and Cedar Park, where they had been hiding since the team found Chase. Now all of them were dressed in their mission suits, including Chase, and waiting in Mission Command for Donald to clear Chase for the mission.

"Is he cleared?" Bree asked, kicking the part of her that was hoping that he wasn't. That there wasn't a chance he could get hurt or taken again. They needed his help for the mission, after all.

"Yep." Donald smiled, and Chase pumped his fist. "Go give them hell." Donald told them, watching the teens go upstairs, and all he could do was hope that none of them got hurt.

Meanwhile, the team rushed to the mission site with Bree speeding Chase to the outside of the subway station, Kaz, Skylar and Oliver catching up shortly after.

"On my mark, we enter. They're just on the inside of the subway station. Is everybody ready?" Bree activated her proton ring; Kaz lit his hand on fire; Oliver and Skylar got into fighting position and Chase activated his laser bo. "Let's go."

The five of them walked into the subway station, trying to sneak up on them, the clicking of Bree and Skylar's boots being the only noise uttered. That's when they heard the familiar woosh of Roman and Riker above their heads, and the cloud of smoke encircled the air above them.

Chase jumped into action, using his molecular kenisis to repel them apart and knocking them to the ground, and they started fighting each other. Punches and kicks flew by in a blur, Bree shot Roman and Riker with her proton ring, Kaz, Oliver and Skylar were dealing with the other ten shapeshifters.

"Hey, pookie bear." Chase heard behind him, and he turned to see Reese sporting a sickening sweet smile. He responded by activating his laser bo, which made her start laughing maniacally. "You really think you can beat me? I'm more powerful then every member of your team. I can easily take you down."

She tried to blast him, and he responded by deflecting it with his laser bo. "You're going to have to try harder then that."

Chase knocked her into the wall with his molecular kenisis, but she got back up, throwing another blast at him. Chase quickly flipped out of the way, knocking her to the ground, but she got back up. The two of them started physically fighting.

Reese threw every punch and kick she knew how, but Chase was deflecting them and getting some hits in himself before finally kicking her feet out from under her and holding his laser bo at her chest before telling her. "You can never hurt me again."

"You wouldn't." She seethed at him, and Chase nodded in agreement.

"No, I wouldn't. You're right. But that doesn't mean I'm letting you go. After all, death isn't justice."

Bree nodded in agreement as she walked over, her proton ring activated and ready if needed. "You're going to Mighty Max for a long, long time. So are all 12 of your siblings. As for your father, he's going to maximum security. You've been defeated."

The Mighty Max guards appeared at that time, and started loading the shapeshifters in the back of their van after cuffing them. Reese being the last one they took away. "We will get our revenge. Just you wait." She swore, but Chase just shook his head.

"You're done. Goodbye, Reese." She was taken inside and the van drove away, leaving the team in silence before Kaz shouted.

"Let's get back to the penthouse and celebrate!"

Chase chuckled as Kaz, Oliver and Skylar ran back to the penthouse, but that's when he felt Bree's hand on his shoulder, so he turned to face his sister, who had a genuine smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm really proud of you. You doing alright?" She asked, the smile being replaced by concern.

"You know what? I am. Subduing Reese actually helped bring some closure over everything." Chase admitted. "I feel like a weight is off my shoulders."

"I'm glad to hear it." Bree smiled again, and could hardly contain her grin. "We should head back to the tower. I'm scared to leave those crazy kids alone by themselves."

Chase chuckled as he looped his arm around his sisters, and watched the world race past him while gripping onto her arm. When they arrived back at the penthouse, however, they were surprised to see Kaz making popcorn, Oliver carrying blankets down the stairs and Skylar getting drinks ready, all three of them in their pajamas.

"Well, what do you know. They're capable of not destroying the house." Bree joked, unable to hide the genuine smile she had on her face from just how comfortable everything looked. "What happened to celebrating?"

"Well, Oliver and I are pretty sore." Kaz started explaining, stopping to switch the popped popcorn with a bowl of unpoped kernels. "So, we decided it'd be a better idea to change into pajamas and watch a movie. You two are welcome to join us."

Bree and Chase didn't need to be told twice, and the two of them went upstairs to get changed. Bree couldn't stop smiling as she braided her hair. Things were finally looking up for the Elite Force.

When she came downstairs, she found everyone else on the couch with bowls of popcorn in their laps, but they left her a spot in between Kaz and Chase, which is where she sat and grabbed her bowl. "So, where's Mr. Davenport?" She asked, throwing a popped kernel into her mouth.

"He left when we got back." Skylar explained as she turned on the TV before handing the remote to Oliver. "He's making sure Rodissius gets hard time for what he did."

"Good." Chase told them as Oliver started looking through Netflix. "So, what are we watching?"

"How about Frozen?" Bree suggested, but that received a violent head shake from Kaz as he groaned.

"I just got those songs out of my head. And before you say that the movie came out 3 years ago, I'm just going to remind you that I have eleven siblings, nine of which are girls."

"Okay, okay." Skylar chuckled. "No Frozen. How about Tangled?" When that suggestion didn't have any protesters, she motioned for her boyfriend to turn it on before tossing three kernels into her mouth. That's when she felt Oliver's arm snake around her shoulder.

"Too much?" He asked, ready to remove his arm, but she shook her head and rested her head against his chest, trying to fight the sleep that threatened to take over. "Everybody okay?" She asked?

"I'm great." Kaz responded, deeply invested in the movie.

"I'm okay. What about you, Chase?" Bree asked, but received no response. "Chase?" She asked again while turning to see his face, and couldn't help but smile when she saw that his eyes were closed and that he looked genuinely peaceful, so she whispered to her teammates. "He's out like a light."

"Good." Skylar smiled back as she cuddled closer to Oliver from under her blanket, allowing Chase's head to fall against Bree's shoulder. "He deserves it."


End file.
